


Lip Biting And Lap Sitting

by LostSoulSister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: Someone got excited from something innocent, and it wasn’t you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey wrote this for myself okay leave me alone. Also this took me forever to write because I get to much into my imagination and don’t actually write anything. There is also very minimal editing because i’m terrible. But please enjoy anyway.

Wonwoo crashed his lips against yours as he pushed you against the wall. He didn’t care that you two were in the middle of a hallway that, while currently empty, completely exposed yourselves to being caught by one of your neighbors. However, he knew how some of your neighbors felt about you two being so intimate in public. “Babe,” he breathed out against your lips in his deep voice, sending a shiver up your spine. “Keys.”  
You reached into the pocket of his hoodie that you were wearing and pulled out your set of keys, pressing them into his open palm as he shifted you both to your door, pressing you against it as his free hand quickly worked at opening the lock. He pushed the door open as quickly as he could and pushed the two of you into the apartment, his lips finally pulling away from yours. Wonwoo closed the door as you pulled off your shoes quickly and smirked at him before running off into your bedroom. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he took off his shoes and ran after you, only slightly behind you, easily catching you and tossing you onto the bed. From the smirk on his face, you knew you wouldn’t be getting off easy from him tonight.  
Wonwoo moved on top of you, his lips moving down to pull your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently at it as his hands moved up underneath the hoodie you were wearing. His hands pushed the sweater up and over your head, quickly making work of the restrictive material around your chest and tossing it as his head dipped down to kiss the soft skin. You let out a sigh of approval, your hands moving up to run through his hair. Pulling away all too soon, he smirked as he took off his shirt, purposely plopping it down on your face.  
“Wonwoo!” You laughed as you were temporarily blinded by the not so sexy cloth over your face. But when you threw the shirt off to a corner of the room, he had already gotten his jeans down and was pulling them off. Without hesitation, you lifted your hips, tugging your jeans down your legs. Wonwoo took the liberty of taking them off your ankles and slowly kissing his way up your left leg. Your breath hitched in your throat as his lips brushed across your inner thigh.  
“Please don’t tease tonight,” you breathed out, your eyes connecting with his while his lips moved up towards your underwear. Seeing the pleading in your eyes, he obliged, taking off your underwear and adding it to the list of clothes to find in the morning. He smirked from his angle between your legs.  
“Well, aren’t you excited?”  
You could only nod and bite your lip in response. Wonwoo clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
“What did we say about lip biting?”  
Letting your lip fall out from between your teeth, you couldn’t help but feel a flash of tingling across your body.  
“Only you get to bite my lip,” you said softly as his lips moved around your entrance. You had to try your hardest not to bite your lip again, knowing he would use it as an excuse to tease you.  
“Very good,” he smirked before licking a long stripe over you.  
Groaning as his tongue moved over your clit, one hand few into his hair to grip it as the other one grabbed the sheets. You were already pretty wet from all of the teasing that had happened on your way home. His tongue worked over your clit as you moaned, and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. He was easily able to find the rhythm you liked and kept with it. Within almost no time, you were whimpering, so so close to your orgasm you could cry. But he pulled away, and you let a string of curses fall out of your mouth.  
Wonwoo chuckled as he finally took of his boxer briefs, revealing his fully hard dick. You almost bit your lip again, but thought better of it as you took deep breaths.  
“Please,” you pleaded with him. “No teasing.”  
He didn’t seem to want to wait much longer either. Reaching into the bedside table, he quickly pulled out a condom, wasting no time in rolling it on. The two of you locked eyes for a moment, your legs loosely wrapping around his hips, as he slid inside of you.  
You cursed softly as you enjoyed the initial feeling, never taking your eyes off of him. Wonwoo leaned down, kissing you deeply before biting your bottom lip, tugging it lightly. Whining softly, you bucked your hips up into his, causing him to moan softly. He took the hint and started moving at a decent pace, knowing it worked you up.  
You moaned his name quietly a few times, over time pushing your hips towards him as he didn’t change his pace. “Faster,” you whined, needing more from him than this.  
Finally unable to drag it out anymore, Wonwoo happily obliged your wishes, thrusting his hips faster into you. A moan fell out of your mouth, your head tilting back on your pillows. He took the opportunity to move his lips to your exposed neck. His teeth softly bit at the soft skin and sucked lightly to leave light pink spots along your throat. Wonwoo groaned and stopped moving, leaving you both stopped to catch your breath.  
“Sorry,” he whispered into your ear. “I got a little too eager,” he said before pulling out of you, taking off the condom and tossing it in the nearby trash bin.  
“That’s okay,” you smiled up him. You really didn’t mind if you two had stopped for the night, since he would always make sure to make up for it at a later time. And Wonwoo knew that and would take the opportunity to cuddle and sleep. Which is why you were surprised when you found him kissing his way over your chest and down your body, his hands sliding your legs open for him.  
“Wonwoo, you don’t ha-” Your protest was cut off by a gasp as his tongue slid over your sensitive clit. Your eyes met his as he looked up at you. The look that he was giving you told you that he wasn’t playing around anymore. Without any more hesitation, he went right to work, his tongue moving over your clit at just the pace he knew that you loved. Your hands ran into his hair, grabbing it as you would hit peaks. You were panting and moaning as he kept his pace.  
“Wonwoo!” you screamed out as you finally hit your peak, your body tensing all over.  
Slowly, your body relaxed and Wonwoo pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk as you tiredly looked at him.  
“Come on, let’s go clean you up,” he said softly, standing up and picking you up bridal style as he carried you into the adjacent bathroom.  
He put you down to turn on the bath, making sure it was warm before plugging it up and adding in your favorite relaxing scent. Leading you in first, he followed in after, letting you lean against his chest as the tub continued to fill up. You turned it off at just the right level and closed your eyes as your muscles relaxed. Wonwoo’s arm wrapped gently around your torso.  
“Maybe you should sit on my lap in public more often,” he whispered into your ear with a smirk, making you laugh softly.  
“If I get that every time I do, i’ll be sitting on your lap all the time.”  
Wonwoo chuckled softly and leaned his head back, basking in the warmth of you and the bath.


End file.
